Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{6k + 3}{5k - 1} \div \dfrac{1}{5}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{6k + 3}{5k - 1} \times \dfrac{5}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(6k + 3) \times 5} {(5k - 1) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{30k + 15}{5k - 1}$